Cooper Scoop!
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: Blaine learns from a tabloid about his brother and the green eyed man he is dating. A tale of true love under the scrutiny of family, friends and the adoringly nosy public eye. Slash


**Cooper Scoop! **by** enchanted nightingale **

**Betareader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs: **Harry Potter/ Cooper Anderson

**Summary:** Blaine learns from a tabloid about his brother and the green eyed man he is dating. A tale of true love under the scrutiny of family, friends and the adoringly nosy public eye.

**Disclaimer: **The characters from _Harry Potter_ books and the _Glee_ TV series do not belong to me (I merely use them in my plot for fun).

* * *

**_Headline 1: Out Of the Closet!_**

* * *

It was a day like any other for one Blaine Anderson. The former lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers had just finished his boxing exercises and he was done with his shower. He went to meet with his boyfriend, heart fluttering at the mere thought of Kurt, in the courtyard of William McKinley High School. Kurt was there, waiting for him with his first daily dose of caffeine and a kiss. Blaine claimed the kiss first, until Artie told them quite craftily to cut it out. The happy couple broke apart and Blaine claimed his coffee.

"Missed me?" Kurt asked.

"Like you can't believe," Blaine told his boyfriend.

"Please, spare me," Santana said as she sauntered over. "Hey, Wonder Twin," she greeted Kurt, "And hello to you too, Pretty Pony," she said Blaine's way. Santana was brandishing a newspaper with her and she smirked at Blaine.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Kurt asked.

Santana grinned and handed the paper to Blaine, who took it, opened it and Kurt peered over his shoulder.

"Brittany was quite engrossed in this and because I hate having to cut down my make out time…" she grinned.

Blaine, however, was too busy staring at the headlines.

**_Out Of the Closet!_**

_"The "face" of the fastest growing international credit rating website and the new star of "Green Monster Is Thy Name", the soap opera with 1.5 million viewers was caught in the act by the camera and the reporters of our paper. Cooper Anderson is gay! The pictures show him being locked in a passionate embrace with a tall, dark haired man whose identity our dedicated reporters have yet to uncover. Is this a permanent thing or can all the lovely and beautiful fans of Cameron Green (Cooper's name in the soap opera) still hope for a chance with their idol? _

_Friends of Cooper claim..."_

Blaine put the paper down, jaw still dropped.

Kurt was anything but speechless about this new development.

"Did you know your brother was cheering for our team?" he asked his boyfriend.

Blaine shook his head, "I had no idea."

"Could be photo shop," Artie commented.

Santana grinned. "And that hand cupping that guy's ass is photo shop as well?"

Blaine blushed and closed the paper. "I got to go," he told the teens.

"Blaine," Kurt placed a hand on his boyfriend's arm. "We have class in like, three minutes. You can call your brother later, better yet, text him and set a Skype meeting for tonight, alright?"

The shocked teen stared at the rolled up paper and then Santana's smirking face and relented. He would call Cooper later and ask for clarifications because Kurt was correct, last thing Blaise knew, his brother was as straight as they came. But then again it had been years since his elder sibling had been around him for more than a few hours at a time. He returned the paper to Santana and followed after his boyfriend.

* * *

**_Headline 2: Cooper Scoop!_**

_"Soap opera Actor Cooper Anderson, was spotted last night leaving upscale restaurant in New York. The cast of __"Green Monster Is Thy Name" were in the Big Apple for shooting and during one of the lunch breaks, Cooper was seen leaving a restaurant near the set, his arm tenderly wrapped around the waist of the same tall, dark haired and green eyed man he was seen kissing last week.."._

* * *

Cooper's hand inched downwards, grasping at his boyfriend's pert bum, encased in expensive designer jeans. It was rather cold out and Cooper found himself regretting just wearing a leather jacket and he envied Harry's much warmer coat. At least he wore his scarf and the walk from the restaurant to the location of the shoot was not big enough. They would walk and he would get warm. Meanwhile, he pulled Harry closer, enjoying both the body heat and the proximity to the man that made his heart beat just a bit faster. Harry felt his hand travel from his shoulders south and he favoured Cooper with a smile.

"Luv, mind your hand," his man taunted. They both knew he did not mind when Cooper not just touched but even went as far as molesting him, just not while they were out in public where everyone could get an eyeful of their activities. Harry was a private man and already the publicity was big and the actor feared that it might cost him his lover. For now, Cooper pushed those thoughts away and focused on the present.

"Harry," he begged even as he moved his hand a bit upwards. He would have preferred they were not out in the open public, where so many eyes could see them. He would have rather been back in his hotel room, with the curtains closed, a soft bed to themselves and all the time to properly claim the green eyed man who had stolen his heart.

"Seen the newest tabloid?" Harry asked.

Cooper shrugged. "I can't do anything about it," he told his lover.

"I know, I'm hardly bothered by them. I just thought... Did you talk with your brother?"

The actor grinned and squeezed Harry close to him. "I did. He called me late at night, after he got back from his boyfriend's place."

Harry poked him gently. "And?"

"Well... He was shocked..."

"It took you quite some time to decide you actually wanted men," Harry pointed out.

"I know. But Blaine was great and supportive... After he finished shouting at me for not being upfront with him sooner."

"Good for him," the green eyed man stated.

Cooper grinned and kissed his boyfriend's temple. "Thank you for being patient with me. You deserve more than a mere celebratory lunch out."

"I can wait Cooper."

"And I don't deserve you," the actor muttered.

Harry stopped in the middle of the street and turned his lover so they were face to face.

"You deserve everything you want," he stated firmly.

Cooper grinned. Then he dipped his head low and kissed Harry deeply, using his lips to make the green eyed man weak in the knees. Harry moaned when he felt Cooper's tongue probing at his lips, demanded access to deepen the kiss, permission to claim him fully. He gave everything and lost himself to the sensation, ignoring the cold and the numerous eyes watching them. Cooper was like that, able to still his mind and heart with just a look, a touch, a kiss.

* * *

**_Headline 3: _****_Sexy Romping!_**

_"Two days, claimed the maid of a known five star hotel in Miami, was how long Cooper Anderson and his lover spent locked inside their suite this weekend._

_The hotel employees claimed the couple arrived late on Friday night and did not leave the bedroom for forty eight hours, not even for the maids to change the sheets. They had meals delivered in their room by room service. The bellboy reported that Cooper answered the door wearing just a towel and that is quite a pointed clue as to what the young couple had been up to, their own version of honeymoon. Meanwhile, there are rumours of Cooper leaving the soap opera in favour of a new part in an up and coming police drama serial that will start shooting in two months from now in California ..."_

* * *

Harry groaned as Cooper slid down on his naked body. The taller man was pressing him to the mattress and the wizard was biting his lower lip hard, trying to stay still. It was a new game they were playing nowadays. He loved it when Cooper was like this, all possessive and claiming and so deliciously sneaky. Cooper was never vocal during sex, something he and Harry shared, but when he was like this, so intent of pleasuring the green eyed man, he was almost completely silent. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Harry's body was on overload from all the sensations Cooper was creating on his body. His belly button was still sensitive and his nipples were aching again for attention, but the brunet actor was busy trailing kisses and nips down Harry's hip. One of the man's hands was hot near Harry's crotch, making the green eyed man hyper aware of what was happening. Harry writhed on the bed and Cooper pulled back, just enough so that Harry could see the smug smile on his face.

"Alright there, babe?" he asked and Harry nodded. "You know... You just have to beg. Then I'll untie your arms and you can do everything you wish to me. Until then though..." he trailed off and lowered his face over Harry's hardened member, his breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh. He then gently created a breeze that had Harry gasping and his back arching off the bed.

Cooper was relentless as he taunted Harry's body till the green eyed man could no longer take it.

"Cooper!" he gasped and the actor grinned.

"That was your lovely voice," he declared triumphantly and dropping all pretence swallowed Harry's hard member, making the tormented man gasp and his hips to buck upwards.

Cooper was still grinning when Harry came in his mouth.

"Now that the edge is off," he told his lover, "I can have my way with you," he told Harry, who let out a needy moan, eyes shining with anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

**_Headline 4: Riddle me this!_**

_"Yet another sighting of successful actor Cooper Anderson with his dark haired companion. The happy couple were seen leaving an upscale boutique in NY. The couple have been together for a month now. But who is the mysterious dark haired, green eyed man? Our reporters have searched out far and wide and an answer was uncovered. Cooper's beau is rumoured to be a rich scion of an old British family with ties to the Royal Family of England__..."_

* * *

Harry giggled. "Cooper..."

"Hm?"

The newspaper trembled in the green eyed man's hands but the actor just smiled and continued tickling Harry's ribs. He just loved seeing his partner in such a joyful mood. The paparazzi had been like vultures, tailing them whenever they went, hounding Cooper's manager for information about Harry. There were all sorts of rumours flying around about them, the latest one being closer to the truth than some that claimed Harry was a Soviet spy or the illegitimate son of one rock star or another. As long as Harry kept smiling and laughing with him and because of him, Cooper was going to let the tabloids be as creative as they wanted. For now though, he wanted to enjoy more than his green eyed lover's laughter. He tossed the paper away and flipped them around on the narrow couch, attacking Harry's slender mouth with his lips. Harry did not complain, he just pulled him closer and later returned the favour. Cooper's makeup artist had a tough time hiding that hickey next morning but the actor did not care.

* * *

**_Headline 5: Anderson and Anderson_**

_"Cooper Anderson was sighted last evening in NY, where show choirs from all over the country are competing for a place at the top. Among them, our favourite actor's younger brother, and before our readers can hope and rejoice, this Anderson is also taken as shown in these pictures, and with the son of a Senator for the State of Ohio. The two Anderson siblings and young mister Hummel were seen walking in Central Park and dining at ..."_

* * *

"Harry wanted to be here but he had to fly to the UK," Cooper apologised to his sibling and Kurt. The two teens were still high from winning at Nationals. Cooper, upon finding out had funded the New Directions Glee Club to extend his stay in NY for a couple more days, something that the kids and his younger brother had loved. It had been selfish of him, Cooper knew, but he had missed seeing and talking with his Blaine and he had wanted to meet Kurt more, see how the kids were faring in their relationship. He was glad to realise that Blaine was as happy with Kurt as he was with Harry.

"He's a diplomat, right?" Blaine recalled what his older brother had shared about his green eyed lover.

"Killer accent," Kurt agreed. He had seen Blaine talk with that man and Cooper on line and he had been invited into that particularly enjoying and funny argument about the musical stage of Broadway and West End. Kurt was firmly supportive of Cooper's new boyfriend and he liked how the green eyed man also tried to get the two siblings to work over their differences. Ever since that last visit Cooper had paid to Ohio and that argument between Blain and him, the older Anderson had gotten his act together and thus landed his first job at the soap opera. Cooper had publicly thanked his younger brother for his support but Blaine, Kurt knew, wanted something more than words. He liked gestures, much like Kurt himself liked them and Cooper had taken the hint (with help from Harry) and was doing right by Blain now.

"I filmed your songs you know," Cooper told the duo. "Mailed the video to Harry. He loved it."

"How long is he in Britain for?" Blaine asked, hoping to meet his brother's boyfriend from up close but it was not meant to be that week. However Cooper promised the two teens a holiday, all expenses paid with him and Harry.

* * *

**_Headline 6: Hello Paris_**

_"The city of Eiffel tower, romance and lights visited Cooper Anderson and his mysterious lover for one consecutive year. The couple was in France for the opening premiere of Cooper Anderson's first film, 'Love Denied' a dramatic romance between a man and a woman from different social classes. Cooper never left his partner's side. The pair were dressed elegantly in Ginger & Green suits and even posed briefly for the paparazzi present at the red carpet..."_

* * *

There was knocking on the door and Cooper wanted to curse but the sensations Harry was creating while kneeling between his legs was making it difficult for him to focus. There was knocking again and this time his agent's voice carried through. She was a strong woman, Jean Mitchell and she had helped him launch his career. She also tried to always make time for him to meet with Harry but lately the schedule had been full and the green eyed man had taken things into his own hands, so to speak.

"Darn it Cooper! Get this over with! We need you to show your face at the party! Cooper!"

There was another knock on the door but the actor in question ignored as Harry worked his mouth around him, making Cooper's eyes flutter shut. He was close, so close and the noise was both distracting him and a thrill. This was as close to public sex as it could get and from the way Harry's eyes were glowing, the raven haired man knew this. Jean was persistent though and kept demanding an answer. Cooper was about to answer her, just so he could tell her to go away and leave him to enjoy his fast approaching orgasm in peace when Harry did that thing with his tongue that had the actor gasping for breath, his hips bucking and that much needed orgasm taking his mind away.

"...Cooper? Did you... Are you and Harry having sex in there?" Jean's voice, shrill and resigned cut through the haze of his orgasm.

Harry was on his feet, giving Cooper an amused smile.

"He's getting ready to join the party, Jean!" he called out.

From the other side of the door the woman groaned. "I expected better from you Harry! At least make sure there are no suspicious stains on the clothes!" was her final warning as she walked away and Harry suspected her blond hair would be frizzy with worry. He would have felt guilty, but then Cooper claimed his mouth in a heated kiss, making promises of a shared getaway soon enough.

"I need just two hours at the stupid party," he promised his green eyed lover. "After that I promise to make sure to make you forget everything but my name."

"Looking forward to it," Harry grinned sassily and unlocked the bathroom door, walking out first.

* * *

**_Headline 7: Is That a Ring?_**

_Rumour has it that Cooper Anderson, Hollywood's up and coming rising star had finally gotten down on his knee and proposed to the green eyed man that has been sighted at his side for more than a year and a half now. The couple have been sighted at a restaurant not far from Cooper's villa in Hollywood and many people claimed they saw something sparkling on the hands of both young men..._

* * *

"Yes, mother," Cooper sighed and listened at the lengthy monologue of the woman that gave birth to him.

Normally, Harry would be at his side, taking amusement at his plight, but the latest article had forced both men to fend off calls, emails, texts, regular mail and any other kind of inquiry about the validity of the paper's claim. The green eyed man was busy writing letters to Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger, the two women in his life that were bound to try and track him down and demand answers.

"Goodbye mother!" Cooper insisted as he hung up.

The raven haired wizard could tell the woman had actually continued talking even as her son finally pressed the button to end the call. Then Harry checked his watch and let out a low whistle. "Must be a new record," he commented to his lover. "Twenty minutes and she was going to keep on and on."

Cooper threw away the phone and flopped on the floor next to Harry. "Have you finished grovelling to your best friend and your ex-girlfriend's mother?" he asked with a charming grin.

The actor got a glare in return. "Laugh, but when they try breaking down our door..."

"Please, no, last time we were in London I thought they'd get out the pliers." At Harry's dubious look he sighed. "They really were about to torture me."

"No, they weren't! They're family, they just worry about me."

"Sure, love," Cooper said in a condescending tone, something his green eyed lover chose to ignore.

"Give me one more minute to finish this... Done!"

Cooper inched closer when Harry put the papers away. "I love seeing you write with those funny looking quills." He finished those words with a sound kiss on Harry's mouth, something the green eyed man eagerly returned, practically climbing over Cooper's lap, winding his arms around the actor. They stayed locked in their intimate embrace, kissing with abandon until Cooper's phone started ringing again. The actor broke the kiss and sighed. Harry, refusing to break their connection, used his magic to beckon the offending object closer. Cooper hardly blinked at the blatant display of magic, having found early on, and with a bit of drama, that Harry was actually a wizard.

"Handy," was all he told his lover as he checked the caller id and with another sigh, he switched it off. "Now, where were we?"

"Wondering why people think we're married?" Harry asked as he raised his ringed hand and touched Cooper's hand where a matching one was visible there. They were promise rings, a promise they had made to each other without even entertaining the thought of marriage just yet.

Cooper lifted Harry's ringed hand and kissed it. "I was about to take you actually, right here on the floor."

The wizard gave a breathless grin. "Carry on then," he said and Cooper did just that.

* * *

**_Headline 8: Chef Tendencies _**

_"First a ring and now grocery shopping and buying cook books? What's next? A feather duster in hand? Looks like our Cooper is being whipped into the perfect husband boys and girls and what a lovely sight he would be with an apron on!"_

* * *

Harry rarely agreed with tabloid articles but this one was one that actually made him giggle as the reporters were spot on. Cooper, prior to meeting Harry, had no skills whatsoever in the kitchen. The green eyed wizard had fixed that as soon as possible, reintroducing Cooper to the joys of home cooked meals and desserts and all the best ways to serve them. An impish grin crossed Harry's face and Cooper noticed from his spot in the kitchen; it was his day to make breakfast and he was wearing an apron and only an apron as he prepared the food. Harry quickly forgot the paper and focused on his lover.

"Anything interesting in that?" Cooper asked. "And why do you buy this at all?"

"Your assistant slash manager slash guard dog slash godsend gave this to me. She was amused and wanted to make sure we don't get too... 'hands on' let's say to the gala this coming Friday," the green eyed looked and sounded amused as he said this. "Is the toast done?"

"Just finishing up the juice."

"Want me to help?"

"Using magic is considered cheating," Cooper reprimanded.

Harry pouted. "But the view is so much better when you're all over me, not over there, slaving away..."

Cooper grinned. "The longer I do this the more you get to see my naked bum."

The wizard grinned. "I get to do that anytime I want but... Slave away, love."

Cooper stopped his work for just a minute, to kiss Harry's lips, just a quick peck. Then he walked away, earning himself a wolf whistle from his green eyed lover.

* * *

**_Headline 9: The Break up!_**

_-__"Is this the end? Cooper Anderson, popular actor, was sighted last night at the premier of his new movie, 'Faces', an action drama, but without his green eyed partner. He refused to give any comments but he did spend a lot of time with his fans, signing autographs and having his picture taken…"_

* * *

Cooper hated staying in an empty house. He also hated the fact that Harry's job was so vital that it made it impossible to get angry at the green eyed man whenever Harry had to bow out of a meeting with him. The green eyed wizard was an ambassador that mostly strived for equal rights among magical creatures, not an easy carrier. Harry was also the man the government got to whenever a problem was getting out of hand. Apparently, while the British Magical Community had solved all such problems due to the help of one of Harry's friends, Hermione Granger's as a matter of fact, the US Magical government had not had the same luck. Harry was on a loan from the British MoM until a proper department was established. Until then, Cooper's lover was on call whenever the Vampires had territorial problems, when the Goblins bared their fangs or when the Dragons escaped the Dragon Gates that housed them, helping push legislation that protested for equal rights, saving kittens and little girls on whatever free time he managed to get and translating for errant serpents. Basically, Harry was doing good all around and Cooper was proud of him for this. He just hated it when the tabloids started spewing things like that about them.

The actor untied his tie and toed of his shoes as he stepped into his living room. It was near dawn and he was returning home from the third party that week for the promotion of his new movie. He mechanically undressed, shedding clothes as he headed for the bedroom. There he froze because his lover was already there, suitcase discarded at the end of the bed. Harry seemed exhausted, he had fallen over the bed still dressed and pale and tormented even in his sleep. A fond smile crossed Cooper's face. The actor just found a blanket and slipped on the bed, curling close to Harry and covering them both. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**_Headline 10: Rebound!_**

_"Cooper Anderson was spotted at a popular bistro last morning in the company of a tall, handsome man with blond hair and grey eyes. Patrons commented that the two men were rather friendly and at some point the looks got heated. Is our favourite actor on the mend from his previous relationship? Is this one going to last or will he end up heartbroken again?"_

* * *

"Malfoy..." Cooper wanted to bang his head against the cloth dressed table when he caught sight of the annoying blond wizard slipping next to him. The actor had reserved the table for him and Harry and this guy was the last person he expected or even wanted to see.

"Hello to you too!" the rich wizard said with a shark like grin. "Don't sit up for me." He eyed the waiter that came as soon as he sat down. "White Sangria and the special salad," he ordered and turned to Cooper, who was now looking at him with a stunned expression.

"Malfoy," the actor finally recovered and was about to send the blond wizard back to where he came from.

"I'm here to keep you company," Draco announced to Cooper as he made himself comfortable.

"That's nice and creepy, so kindly get up and leave. I'm waiting for Harry."

Draco grinned. "Cute! I bet you two are still in your honeymoon phase."

"Malfoy, please..."

"Harry's busy," the blond wizard offered. "Something about a blunder with the Vampire delegates and the Veela. There's a Symposium in Washington..."

"I know about the Symposium," Cooper cut in.

"Well, then you'll be happy to know trouble arose and your lover, sappy guy that he is, wanted me to tell you, something about texting just not being proper enough," Draco waved his hand. "Doesn't matter. So, Copper?"

"Cooper," the actor said through gritted teeth.

"Right, whatever, how is your career going?"

"Well enough, but I have no idea why you're asking. I doubt you care."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If course I don't care but I do have manners."

"Your order sir," the waiter said as he arrived with a tray.

Draco thanked him and then turned to Cooper. "I have half an hour to kill," he informed the Muggle.

"Kill me now," Cooper muttered while the wizard seemed pretty satisfied with himself as he set out to annoy Harry's lover, knowing the actor was not about to make a scene.

* * *

**_Headline 11: Letter of Apology_**

_"This reporter would like to apologize publicly for spreading false rumours that Cooper Anderson and his lover. The duo are still a couple and any insinuations that there was a rift in their relationship or that the popular actor was cheating on his lover were nothing but mistaken speculation."_

* * *

"They are surprisingly accurate," Harry commented. He was sprawled on a couch in Cooper's trailer, on the set of the actor's newest movie.

"Yes well, Draco did not enjoy being thought a couple with me and his lover even less so," Cooper reminded his green eyed lover.

The wizard grinned. "Yes, he was quite vocal when he saw the paper. He told me the only reason he did not send me a Howler was that it was beneath him."

"That idiot is blaming this on me?"

"It's Draco; of course he's blaming you."

Cooper groaned. "I hate your friends."

"Liar, you only hate Draco."

"And he counts like ten people," Cooper muttered.

Harry smiled and dropped the paper. "Well, at least the press was set straight."

"You know this means they're going to be all over us again."

The green eyed wizard shrugged. "You handled Skeeter. I can certainly handle the Muggle press."

Cooper grinned. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yes, but I love hearing you say it," his lover replied.

* * *

**_Headline 12: Negotiations Successful! _**

_"Wonderful news from Geneva where the Werewolf movement scored a pretty good deal, all thanks to the hard work of Harry James Potter, known politician and benefactor of werewolves world wide as he was the one who made the distribution of the Wolfsbane potion accessible to the wider public of lycanthropes by lowering the prices and convincing the countries to take on the cost. Because of this the numbers of bitten people dropped drastically, swaying the public to support Potter's newest Bill. Werewolves are now recognized as equal citizens with wizards and vampires all over the ICW countries and in most Asian magical communities, free to work, marry and have children ..."_

* * *

Harry's celebration was private and intimate. He had attended the meal thrown in his honour for about half an hour before slipping away. Those who knew him threw knowing smiles his way. It was his and Cooper's anniversary and the couple had made plans. They ended up skipping the romantic dinner Cooper had arranged. They had been too hungry for each other, something the food just kept stalling. By mutual agreement they left the cosy restaurant in Magical Geneva and Harry Apparated them to the Black house he owned in the city. They stumbled inside the parlour ready to rip each other's clothes off. They had barely made the move to touch each other when the lights came on and a loud:

"Surprise!"

Cooper and Harry sprang apart as Harry's closest friends jumped from all around them, banners and crackers and smiles and champagne ready. They all widened their eyes when they realised what they had interrupted. The actor groaned against Harry's torso and wished for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Preferably with Harry for company so that they could finish what they had started.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Ron asked.

Hermione smacked his arm.

"Well, you are here," Harry glared at them.

Cooper groaned silently at his side, internally cursing overly caring friends and family, they always had the worst timing.

* * *

**_Headline 13: Andersons in Broadway!_**

_"Opening this Thursday in the oldest theatre in Broadway 'Grease' is starting and the surprise is not for once the rising Broadway star Rachel Berry, but Cooper Anderson and his rather vocally talented younger brother, Blaine Anderson. The two siblings are going to dance and sing on the same stage …"_

* * *

Blaine arched an eyebrow at how worried his brother looked. Cooper had been pacing up and down the room. It was worse than the near breakdown Rachel almost had. Thankfully Kurt, wonderful man that he was, had brought Finn from the audience and let the big lug comfort Rachel. Currently, Kurt was out there, making sure to keep company to Harry. Cooper's lover was out there and his sibling was a mess of nerves jut because he cared for the opinion of that green eyed man and no one else's. It was sweet on most days but not when Blain himself was nearly sick with his own worry about their performance.

"Cooper, will you please sit down?" Blaine finally said, raising his voice.

The older of the two brothers complied easily. "Sorry, I'm just... I've never really sung in front of such a big crowd before."

"If you start going on like Rachel and saying 'Oh my God and Barbara this is really Broadway!' I'm hightailing out of here," Blaine made this clear and Cooper snorted.

"Not doing that, I promise," he told his younger brother.

"Look, forget all the people out there. Imagine like it's only you and Harry."

"While the audience will appreciate seeing me naked, I don't think the show calls for it," Cooper quipped.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Head out of the gutter, man! I was trying to help."

"Yes well, I'm more nervous now."

"Wow," Blaine muttered.

Cooper stared at him. "Why the 'wow'?"

"You really do love him? Harry."

The older Anderson smiled. "Very much so. Do you love Kurt?"

Blaine blushed and nodded.

"So you understand why I want to do my best," Cooper said.

"I think Harry would love you just because you breathe."

Cooper smiled and hugged his younger brother. "You're so cute!"

"Don't mess with the hair," Blaine warned.

"Fine!" Cooper released him. "Just... tone down the blush will you?"

"There's nothing wrong with my make up!" Blaine protested and their shared stage anxiety was forgotten as they both hung onto that argument.

* * *

**_Headline 14: Wedding Bells in Ohio!_**

_"Broadway star is tying the knot after a ten year relationship. Blaine Anderson and his partner of ten years, also Broadway star, Kurt Hummel are heading to Lima, Ohio where the happy event is going to take place…"_

* * *

Harry and Cooper were on the family table, watching from afar the happy couple dancing. Blaine and Kurt were practically glowing with happiness. Burt and Carole were dancing next to the happy couple. Blaine and Cooper's parents were swaying to the music, making sweet eyes at each other. Harry had caught sight of the happy couple's friends as well. Cooper had explained how his younger sibling knew them from Glee club during High School.

"Ten years," Cooper mused. "I can't believe they stayed together that long. I can't believe ten years actually passed."

His green eyed lover smiled. "They did fly by," he agreed. He placed a hand on Cooper's palm. They still wore their promise rings yet they had made no move to make the first step to something more. Unlike Kurt and Blaine their marriage would be valid in the magical community too, Harry had wanted a traditional bonding, as close to forever as it got. Cooper had agreed to the notion yet they had decided to wait a bit more.

"Come on," Cooper told his lover, standing and offering his arm to Harry.

"Asking me to dance Mister Anderson?"

"Only if you wish to, Mister Potter."

"You know I only want to dance with you," the raven haired wizard replied.

"Is that a promise?" Cooper asked.

"Yes," Harry told him and Cooper kissed him.

"Give me three months," the actor told the wizard. "As soon as the movie ends I can take a while off. Do you think six months is enough of a honey moon?"

Harry smiled and kissed him. "You really mean..."

Cooper clutched him tighter to him. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Cooper."

"Get a room!" Blaine yelled at them.

"Or a priest," Kurt added from his husband's side.

Cooper and Harry smiled and then joined them on the dance floor.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

This is the end for this story. There's no sequel planned and I doubt there will be. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
